Six million Americans seek health information and support on the Internet daily. There is a paucity of information of the effect of Internet intervention in persons with cardiovascular disease, which affects 59.7 million Americans annually. The purpose of this experimental research is to determine the influence of Internet-based telehealth nurse support intervention on psychological and physiological outcomes, support, satisfaction, usage, and communication in persons with cardiovascular disease who use the Internet. Ninety persons with a diagnosis of cardiovascular disease who use the Internet will be randomly assigned to one of two comparison groups; Nurse Support or Self-Care. The Nurse Support group will receive nurse-led Internet-based education and support, and the Self-Care group will receive web links only. The specific aims of the project are to: (1) Quantify the use of Internet telehealth nurse support cardiovascular services; (2) Measure psychological and physiological outcomes in a format for comparison with national norms; (3) Measure satisfaction with, and usage of, online nursing services, providing data for future patient-centered intervention; (4) Describe and categorize specific nurse support interventions provided to and requested by cardiac patients, which can be used in future program planning; (5) Provide data to assess feasibility of telehealth nurse support in future large-scale projects by agencies, health networks and insurers for patients at distant locations; and (6) Provide baseline and follow-up measurements to enable comparisons in processes and outcomes of support for other high morbidity diseases, such as cancer and diabetes. The long-term objectives of this project are to provide data on the feasibility of Internet health support interventions and subsequent effects on health-related outcomes and effectiveness. By quantification of requested and provided interventions, classifications can be developed that can be incorporated into use for tracking and reimbursement. Success in this project will form the foundation for future cost-effective telehealth delivery intervention trials by practitioners, agencies, and health networks for persons at distant locations aimed to enhance health outcomes in cardiovascular disease.